


Story of Repetition Side Story: Possibilities and Weaponry

by MagiaSymphony



Series: Story of Repetition [2]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, ESPECIALLY for the Half-Nightmare chapter, Gen, hopefully they'll give us more info about him so that I can have something to work with soon..., originally posted on tumblr on 14/12/18, this series is pretty much a headcanon dump, until Rejet proves me wrong, warning: Nightmare Fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiaSymphony/pseuds/MagiaSymphony
Summary: In SINoALICE, every character has certain jobs and weapons to go along with them. And all of them have a backstory exploring the character the jobs and weapons are associated with. To further develop Marius in this story, this series will cover the basic jobs (Breaker, Crusher, Paladin, Gunner, Sorcerer, Minstrel, Cleric and Mage), Half-Nightmare, Alternative and the Sin Jobs (Proud Lion Breaker, Envious Serpent Gunner, Greedy Crow Paladin, Lustful Scorpio Cleric, Gluttonous Tiger Sorcerer, Wrath Wolf Crusher and Sloth Bear Minstrel).(New chapter to be released simultaneously with the new chapter of the main story)





	1. Minstrel and Lyre of Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> Like with all the stories so far, this was originally posted on tumblr. I'm moving them to AO3 for easier reading. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> note: Due to his unique nature, he does not have an Alternative Job. Reality Arc here will therefore be a lot different than the Reality Arc in SINoALICE... ...
> 
> Edit: stuff happened and he IS going to get an Alternative job and weapon. When the plot doesn't want to co-operate with you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stories written as songs to describe the Minstrel job in SINoALICE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In SINoALICE, Minstrels use music to buff allies. I myself use Alice's Minstrel job as my main in the Colosseum (Actually it's Grandioso but same stats). Anyway, this job is Marius's default job in the game (because Dance with Devils is a musical anime).

 

######  **Lyre of Repetition**

####  **Level 1**

> We walk, we fall, we learn, fail and stand.

####  **Level 2**

> We fight, we help, we hate, listen and go.

####  **Level 3**

> We love, we dive, we dance, laugh and bloom.

####  **Level 4**

> We amaze, we hope, we pray, depart and perish.

* * *

 

######  **Minstrel**

####  **Level 1**

> Spinning, spinning, spinning,
> 
> I find a tale of comedy to tell.
> 
> A story filled with laughter and amusement.

####  **Level 2**

> Spinning, spinning, spinning,
> 
> I find a tale of tragedy to tell.
> 
> A story filled with tears and anguish.

####  **Level 3**

> Spinning, spinning, spinning,
> 
> I find a tale of love to tell.
> 
> A story filled with affection and aspirations.

####  **Level 4**

> Spinning, spinning, spinning,
> 
> I will forever repeat these tales.
> 
> Stories whose emotions I will never understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lyre of Repetition story is taken from the English translation of the Dutch lyrics of [Globus's The Promise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dGl1cJSJVI). Honestly, go give it a listen. It's amazing.


	2. Sorcerer and Forbidden Grimoire of Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 stories to describe the Sorcerer job and its associated weapon, Forbidden Grimoire of Repetition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorcerers use books and the like to debuff enemies. Probably why a lot of guilds are looking for them as supports... ....

######  ** Forbidden Grimoire of Repetition **

####  **Level 1**

> It only appears once every 615 years.

####  **Level 2**

> I am the only one who knows its every secret.

####  **Level 3**

> The strongest magic tome, Grimoire.
> 
> Cruelest Fortuna, Grimoire.
> 
> Dance in the darkness, dear Grimoire!

####  **Level 4**

> In whose hand will you fall, Grimoire?

 

* * *

 

######  ** Sorcerer **

####  **Level 1**

> What would you do if you had the Forbidden Grimoire? It is a tome that appears once every 615 years. Whoever has it controls the whole world and more.

####  **Level 2**

> Would you use it to eradicate all evil? Would you use it to bring forth world peace? Or would you use it for your own selfish gains?

####  **Level 3**

> However, only I know every single page and word contained within it. Its secrets are my secrets, its stories are my stories. Whatever fate it takes, is the one I create.

####  **Level 4**

> Which is the very reason why, I want to claim Ritsuka Tachibana as my own. I want her to notice me and fall into my hands. I will not let anyone else have her, for I am the one who understands her the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Forbidden Grimoire of Repetition's story is a English translated version of Marius's verse in 'Sweet Grimoire!'. I tweaked it a bit to make it singable... ...


	3. Breaker and Blade of Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 stories focusing on the Breaker job and the Blade of Repetition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakers in SINoALICE use swords and the like to fight, and is a very common default job. Come to think of it, I haven't posted a damage-type job story on tumblr yet... ...
> 
> Please enjoy!

######  ** Blade of Repetition **

####  **Level 1**

> I may be alive, but I am devoid of life. For I am an artificial creation.

####  **Level 2**

> I may experience emotions, but I am devoid of love. For no one knows my existence.

####  **Level 3**

> But that girl, she has both. A life to live and people who love her and shower her with care.

####  **Level 4**

> And that is why I want to be the one to kill her with my own two hands.

* * *

######  ** Breaker **

####  **Level 1**

> This is the story of a girl, the grimoire within her and the devils who yearn for her love. An ordinary high-school girl targeted by the supernatural because of her connections to the Forbidden Grimoire. And at the end, she has to choose between living her life as a human, or as a devil.

####  **Level 2**

> But what they do not know is that someone is watching them from afar, constantly singing their songs and repeating them over and over. When a single wheel stops, another starts to turn in its place. And so, the storytelling clown spins in circles forever and ever.

####  **Level 3**

> The story may start the same, but it ends differently. Even so, it never truly ends unless the storyteller says so. But how will the storyteller get what he wants when no one knows his name? He can only watch, but never able to interact with anyone.

####  **Level 4**

> It is with this fact in mind that he sets off in search of new possibilities, for Repetition can only bring him this far. Spin, spin, Wheel of Fortune! Rota, fatum volvit. And now, a new story shall begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching the Calma end for _Fermata_ reveals that Marius was created from Ritsuka, and therefore is envious of her for being the real deal while he's a fake. I doubt that he has life and love in him either... ... ~~gets shot~~


	4. Paladin and Scythe of Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 stories focusing on the Paladin job and its corresponding weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paladins in _SINoALICE_ use spears, scythes, halberds... .. anything that's a blade on a stick to fight. Why did I choose the scythe? It's just cool. Also, death.

######  Scythe of Repetition

####  **Level 1**

> To me, death is nothing but the end of one story and the beginning of another.

####  **Level 2**

> I have witnessed the birth of many, and the deaths of many others. This is nothing.

####  **Level 3**

> But every now and then, someone’s life grabs my attention for all the potential it has.

####  **Level 4**

> Well then, all the better to manipulate and destroy, right?

* * *

 

######  Paladin

####  **Level 1**

> [Forbidden Grimoire]
> 
> A magical book said to bring its owner more than just world domination. It only shows itself every 615 years.

####  **Level 2**

> [Ritsuka Tachibana]
> 
> An ordinary high-school girl. She has yet to know about the great power slumbering within her.

####  **Level 3**

> [Marius]
> 
> A being artificially made from the Forbidden Grimoire. The newest traveler in Library.

####  **Level 4**

> [Repetition]
> 
> The act of repeating oneself over and over. A story that will never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marius is neither alive nor dead. He's... ... just there. I have no idea why, but there he is. Whatever the hell he is, he's definitely an Eldritch Abomination... ...


	5. Cleric and Staff of Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stories written for the Cleric Job and the Staff of Repetition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clerics use staves to heal others, making them very useful especially for long battles. Coincidentally, this is my other build ingame. 
> 
> Instead of being from Marius's POV/3rd Person POV, this chapter this time is from Maksis's POV. If you've watched or heard of what happened in Fermata, you might have a rough idea of why... ...

######  Staff of Repetition

####  **Level 1**

> Recipe for an Artificial Forbidden Grimoire

####  **Level 2**

> Ingredients: One (1) Sample of Soul from the real Forbidden Grimoire, One (1) Artificial Body (Mechanical Parts, Phosphophyllite, CPU, sewing needles, etc...), High Levels of Magical Power.

####  **Level 3**

> Step 1) Infuse the soul into the body.
> 
> Step 2) Mix both together with Magical Power. Use as much power as needed.
> 
> Step 3) Isolate Artificial Forbidden Grimoire as far away from the world as possible.

####  **Level 4**

> Warning: Do not be vague around Artificial Forbidden Grimoire. Treat Artificial Forbidden Grimoire as humanely as possible. Due to possible danger especially to the real Forbidden Grimoire, Step 3 is necessary.

 

* * *

 

######  Cleric

####  **Level 1**

> It has been known that my newborn daughter, Ritsuka, is the new host for the Forbidden Grimoire. A hybrid born out of me, a royal devil, and Maria, a human. The first in 615 years. However, the human world has taught me to appreciate life. I cannot let anyone take her life and tear apart this family for the sake of obtaining the Grimoire, despite its power.

####  **Level 2**

> I shall conduct some experiments. The thesis? Whether an artificial being can hold the same powers as the Forbidden Grimoire. Should it be successful, both Ritsuka and the Grimoire can exist at the same time. I am sure my time with her father will serve me well in my research for this experiment.

**Level 3**

> Every single artificial body I have created have been destroyed as soon as I input a power equivalent to that of the Grimoire in them. This is getting quite tough. Ah, perhaps if I make some adjustments here and there? What if I add in something else?

**Level 4**

> I have finally done it! A successful body with similar power to the Grimoire! However, no one can ever know about it. Not even Roen, or who knows what he’ll think. Ah, perhaps I should tell my dear Maria. She trusts me the most apart from her father and sister. To protect him, I would have to place him in a space beyond linear space and time. I cannot let anyone near him, for who knows what they'll do. Oh, I forgot, I should give him a name. How about… … ah yes! Marius!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody on the JP Twitter side of the fandom thinks that Marius is very brittle despite him being basically OP. The first thing I thought was Phos from _Houseki no Kuni_. That's why his body has phosphophyllite as a building material. But don't take this seriously. This is just me. I may be wrong. As usual.
> 
> On the other hand, Gishin and Anki love to force this job on me. Well, since they asked, I decided to build a Half-Nightmare!Briar Rose grid. I'll show them.


	6. Crusher and Morningstar of Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duo of stories focusing on the Crusher job and its corresponding weapon 'Morningstar of Repetition'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crushers use axes, maces, hammers and whatnot in battle. Unlike Breakers, they can hit more than 1 enemy. Explains why players love to use Half-Nightmare!Red Riding Hood in Colosseum battles... ...

######  Morningstar of Repetition

####  **Level 1**

> What is the sun? The sun is one that breathes life into the world. It is an important thing indeed.     

####  **Level 2**

> What is the sun? It cycles on Earth every 365 days, and each cycle is considered a year.

####  **Level 3**

> What is the sun? It is a destructive force that burns life to the ground. How ironic.

####  **Level 4**

> But I have never experienced the sun for myself, for I am imprisoned in this labyrinth for all of eternity. Repeating the same story over and over, I suppose I’ll never be able to bask in its warm rays.

* * *

 

######  Crusher

####  **Level 1**

> Marius commands the Wheels of Fortune to spin. The first time, they land on the Heir of the Arlond family. Yet, despite loving him, Ritsuka Tachibana decides to stay as a human, leaving him behind. Let’s try again.

####  **Level 2**

> Marius commands the Wheels of Fortune to spin again. The second time, they land on a corrupted, yet compassionate fallen angel. Again, Ritsuka Tachibana chooses to remain human instead of joining her lover. Let’s try again.

####  **Level 3**

> Marius commands the Wheels of Fortune to spin once more. The third time, they land on her brother. A kind, righteous, yet overprotective Exorcist whose blood contains traces of Vampire. This time, Ritsuka Tachibana decides to profess her love towards him and live as mortals. Should he try again?

####  **Level 4**

> Fed up with so many undesired endings, Marius commands the Wheels to stop. But where can he go from here? How can he repeat Ritsuka Tachibana’s story in order to get his desired ending? It was then a light at the end of the Room of Fortuna appeared before him. Seeking answers, he walked towards it and vanished, but not without imprinting his name on his imaginary audience… …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially thought of making the Crusher weapon an axe, but since Marius is more mechanical than the other characters and is more associated with gears, wheels, chains and whatnot, I decided to make it a Morningstar. I also wanted to make it a chainsaw but it belongs more in the Breaker category more than the Crusher category....
> 
> The reason why the weapon story talks about the sun is because the weapon itself has the sun as a motif.


	7. Gunner and Bow of Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duo of stories focusing on the Gunner job and the corresponding weapon, Bow of Repetition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longbows, crossbows, even guns work for the Gunner job. As long as they're ranged weapons. Their equivalent would be the Paladin job as they focus on magical stats and Breaker in terms of how many enemies they can hit at once.

######  ** Bow of Repetition **

####  **Level 1**

> I love the moon, for many tales have sprung up from it.

####  **Level 2**

> I love the moon, for it guides the world along with the sun.

####  **Level 3**

> However, I hate the moon because it reminds me of her and the powers of the Grimoire that awaken once every 615 years on a full moon.

####  **Level 4**

> But still, I love the moon, for it signals the demise of all there ever is and ever was.

* * *

 

######  ** Gunner **

####  **Level 1**

> Objective: To obtain the Forbidden Grimoire. Duration: 615 years. Location: Shiko Town, Tokyo, Japan.

####  **Level 2**

> Background: One year ago, traces of the Grimoire’s power emerged from a house in a neighbourhood in Shiko. According to scouts sent to investigate, the house belonged to the Tachibana family – one associated directly with the Forbidden Grimoire.

**Level 3**

> Target: Ritsuka Tachibana. A half-human, half-devil girl born from the union of a human female and a royal male devil. Research shows that she is the first hybrid to be born in 615 years – the same amount of time it takes for the Grimoire to emerge.

**Level 4**

> Result: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the Crusher job with the sun, the Gunner job has moon motifs. Probably because of Artemis. Or maybe the reason why I gave Marius a bow was because of a _Yuri!!! on Ice_ seiyuu joke that I made too many times. If I knew, I would have given him a pair of guns instead but where's the fun in that?


	8. Mage and Mask of Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duo of stories featuring the Mage job and its associated weapon, Mask of Repetition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastly, we have the Mage job and the Orb weapon class. No one really uses them because they deal a small amount of damage... ... when there isn't much room in the Colosseum. No wonder there aren't any ~~Half-Nightmare Mages~~... ....The weapon this time is derived from his mask. All of Marius's other weapons have his sphere with the Wheel of Fortune inside as the basis.
> 
> Credits to @RemIsBestAlmond on twitter and tumblr for the translation of _Unmei_ , one of the new songs in _Fermata_.

######  Mask of Repetition

####  **Level 1**

 

> Spin around, spin around, spin around
> 
> As Destiny beckons towards you.

####  **Level 2**

 

> Let us play, let us play, let us play
> 
> And lead us into the light.

####  **Level 3**

 

> Spin around, spin around, spin around
> 
> You can never look away.

####  **Level 4**

 

> Let us play, let us play, let us play
> 
> This maddening love!
> 
> * * *

 

######  Mage

####  **Level 1**

 

> Where am I? In this world of stories named Library. Explore it thoroughly.

####  **Level 2**

 

> Why am I here? To find my creators and get them to tell more about me. Execute them mercilessly.

####  **Level 3**

 

> Who am I? Marius, for that is the name which I go by. Remember that well.

####  **Level 4**

 

> What am I? I do not know, for I am the enigma driving that story which I come from. Will you tell me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that all 8 basic jobs in _SINoALICE_ have been covered! Well, there are more ahead so do keep an eye out for those! 
> 
> Also, remember when I said that Marius doesn't have an Alternative job? Well, I got writer's block on the next arc so he's going to get one. Feel free to imagine how that turns out... ...


	9. Half-Nightmare and Corrupted Scepter of Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duology of stories featuring the Half-Nightmare job and its associated weapon Corrupted Scepter of Repetition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you go into the medal shop and you see Gran Medals? This is where you get the Half-Nightmare job specifically tailored for the Colosseum. But in story, the Half-Nightmare is the halfway point between the regular Character and their Nightmare forms, when they are driven to despair. 
> 
> Come to think of it, I don't think I want to draw Marius's Half-Nightmare form without scaring the hell out of myself.... but think creepy-as-hell mechanical clown doll and gears, something kinda like Walpurgisnacht from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ with half of his face deformed, one eye gold, one eye red, and with a Slasher Smile on his face.
> 
> Because this is Half-Nightmare, his Nightmare dialogue is in **bold** and _italics_.

######  Corrupted Scepter of Repetition

####  **Level 1**

 

> Wait… … what do you mean I was created from her?! There’s no way… _**There’s absolutely no way this could happen!**_

####  **Level 2**

 

> In the end, I am just a shadow, never to be acknowledged?!! Someone, notice me, please! _**I was never locked away – I’ve been here all this time!**_

####  **Level 3**

 

> I will not let anyone near her, for she is mine! I am her darkness, the one closest to her! _**I will not let a single devil, vampire or human get to her!**_

####  **Level 4**

 

> Hey, fallen angel. You look like easy prey. Let’s see how you’ll react when you see your dear old friend again… And while I’m at it I will destroy her other suitors too, starting with that mongrel! _**And then I’ll be the one to have her at long last!**_

* * *

 

######  Half-Nightmare

####  **Level 1**

 

> I am Fate itself. I control the _**destinies**_ of the everything that ever was and ever will. No one can defy fate, for I am the one who _**determines**_ it.

####  **Level 2**

 

> Don’t think you can _**run**_ from me now! No matter what happens, Fate will always catch up to you. I’ll always be by your side, so don’t you dare think that you are _**alone**_ in your _**mind**_.

####  **Level 3**

 

> What do you mean you’re the one to decide your own fate? **_How naïve!_** Your fate is literally in my hands! I can make you suffer a lot worse than you’ve already been through, wait and see! Not even the _**greatest goddess**_ can go against my _**will**_!

####  **Level 4**

 

> There will be no _**rebellion**_. There will be no _**defiance**_. All there is in your _**future**_ is _**me**_. And when you _**suffer**_ the _**worst**_ fate, I’ll be there to watch you _**despair**_! Now, _**dance**_ your life away for me! _**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If he shows up as a Half-Nightmare: **_RUN. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE._**
> 
> Also this was initially grouped under Mage but it's difficult playing Mage in Colosseum, so I changed it to what I'm playing right now - Half-Nightmare Cleric. Besides, the possibilities are there, especially when we have yet to see Nightmare versions of Dorothy, Three Little Pigs and Aladdin... ...
> 
> Also, this side story will be taking a break while I try to come up with the Sin Job and Weapon stories, and also Alternative is a spoiler for the upcoming Reality Arc.


	10. Alternative and Meaning of Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duology of stories featuring the Alternative job and its associated weapon, Meaning of Repetition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it safe for me to come out of hiding with this side story? Yes? Ok, I'm coming out now...
> 
> Since Chapter 15 of the main story has now been published, I can post this one here! Yay~ Since this one has spoilers to Reality Arc, it's advisable to read up to the end of the main story before reading this one.
> 
> Alternative jobs feature what the Character was like back as a human, and their weapons are made of of their own _inochi_. In Marius's case, his Alternative job weapon are two crossbows, making his Alternative job a Gunner job. 
> 
> And with that, enjoy the story!

######  ** Meaning of Repetition **

####  **Level 1**

> 5 years old
> 
> Daddy told me that he was going away for a while. He was needed at his work. I want to come with him, but he said no. I begged and begged, and he eventually let me come with him. No one in school talks to me anyway except for Ritsuka and Lindo. I don’t belong with those losers. Someday, I’m going to show them who’s the better person.

####  **Level 2**

> 10 years old
> 
> A rumour about me spread through my class again. They think I’m a freak because I have mixed heritage. Miss Walker told me that they were jealous that I had a talent for something they can’t do, so they decided to bring me down to their level. How would I know? Now I can’t trust anyone except for my Dad and my teachers. Oh, and Grandpa too, when he’s around.

####  **Level 3**

> 15 years old
> 
> Grandpa passed away yesterday. It was really hard on all of us. Ritsuka especially had it very bad. When she found out, she was crying so much, her eyes went red. Mom invited Dad and I over to the funeral, but I have school and Dad’s busy with internal affairs to make the arrangements. Meanwhile, he sent over some flowers from the countryside. I hope they like it.

####  **Level 4**

> 16 years old
> 
> It’s been a while, but Dad finally let me go to Japan! I haven’t been there since he had to go to London. He’s just so busy, even during the holidays! I guess those executive issues were getting to him, especially with a rival company wanting to buy his and take over. He says it might do me some good due to recent nightmares. But somehow, I feel like all of them were familiar… …

* * *

 

######  ** Alternative **

####  **Level 1**

> We received reports of a young man (16) found dead in his room on the 26th of October. While he was of Japanese-British origin, he currently holds a British passport and was reported to be in Japan to meet his family. According to the mother of the deceased, Maria Tachibana (37), the young man moved away with his father, Maksis Ainsworth (38), to London, United Kingdom at the age of five, citing social issues with his peers.

####  **Level 2**

> The autopsies reveal that the young man committed suicide, with the weapon being a pair of cloth scissors from his mother’s sewing kit. How and why he did this is currently unknown. We are currently investigating the matter, but it is heavily implied that this death is connected to those of Rem Kaginuki (17), Urie Sogami (17), Mage Nanashiro (17), Shiki Natsumezaka (17), Roen Lilyknight (17), Lindo Tachibana (17) and Ritsuka Tachibana (16).

####  **Level 3**

> According to the testimony given by his mother, a few days into his trip, he had started experiencing hallucinations and periods of delusion. Two days prior to his death, he was given medication to calm his emotions but continued to have moments of insanity. He was last seen by Azuna Kuzuha (17), who was friends with one of the deceased.

####  **Level 4**

> His most recent diary entry was (permission to publish this piece of information was given by both the Tachibana and Ainsworth families): “25/10/20xx: My life was a complete lie. They have fooled me. They took my memories and sent me here by force. I do not belong to this world. I am from somewhere else. This is not my Reality. Once I get a hold of those sufferable puppets, I am going to make them pay for what they have done to me. Spin, spin, Wheel of Fortune! Rota, Fatum, Volvit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ... yeah, I know. Alternative job stories are tragic and traumatizing. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Since we've reached the end of the main story at the moment, this fic will be on hold for a while. Maybe when we get a closer date to Fusion Arc launch, I can countdown by releasing the Sin job stories...
> 
> Until then, see you!


	11. Proud Lion Breaker and Ruby Longsword of Pride (Kageuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duo of stories presenting the Sin job of Pride - Proud Lion Breaker and its associated weapon Ruby Longsword of Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first things first - what are the Sin Jobs? The Sin Jobs are Jobs that provide a boost to weapons of a certain element as opposed to Half-Nightmare which boost weapon types. However, they're conditional so new players, don't roll for Sin jobs just yet.
> 
> There are 7 types of Sin Jobs - Proud Lion Breaker, Wrath Wolf Crusher, Envy Serpent Gunner, Greedy Crow Paladin, Gluttonous Tiger Sorcerer, Sloth Bear Minstrel and Lustful Scorpion Cleric. To commemorate the launch of Fusion Arc in the game (sometime during Golden Week), I'll be releasing the Sin Stories for a week everyday. We just had the stream talk today so might as well get started. So first up is Proud Lion Breaker.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

######  ** Ruby Longsword of Pride (Kageuchi) **

####  **Level 1**

> Humans are foolish. They think doing some form of bravado would give them attention. Surely there would always be someone to rebuke them? And if they feel inadequate, they will try to find ways to make up for their deficiencies. Just admit your flaws and turn them into something useful.

####  **Level 2**

> Humans are boastful. They try to make themselves look good at the expense of others they think they’re weak. Sooner or later, the weak will outsmart the strong. However, the cycle will surely repeat itself once more.

####  **Level 3**

> I should know. I have in my hands the knowledge of everything and anything there ever is and ever was. Humans will always commit wrongdoings, try to cover it up with things that they deem righteous, and after a while the wrong will occur again. They never learn.

####  **Level 4**

> But come to think of it, is this what I’m doing myself right now? What is pride? When does pride go from a confidence boost to a display of arrogance? How can I tell good pride from bad pride? As I thought of this, I came across a red lion…

* * *

######  ** Proud Lion Breaker **

####  **Level 1**

> I am the most powerful being in this realm! No one can oppose me, they should all submit themselves to me! I am a lot better than all the other cowardly Nightmares who die all too easily, for I am the Lion who embodies Pride.

####  **Level 2**

> Hmm? This strange boy hasn’t been here before. I should take a closer look. If he’s weak, I will kill him. I will display his soon-to-be mangled corpse for all to see, so that they know who’s the best around this part of the world!

####  **Level 3**

> Huh? What do you mean he isn’t aware of pride? Wait – he does not even KNOW what it is like to be prideful? He has no concept of displaying his power to everyone? What a very weird boy indeed!

####  **Level 4**

> Oh, I have an idea. I will approach him in the guise of a guide. And then, with his guard let down, I’ll show him the meaning of Pride… … I hope you enjoy this lesson of the day, dear Character of Repetition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually the Sin Job stories are how the respective spirits came to meet the Characters and possess them. I had to wing this series since I'm not quite sure how it actually goes, so I'm sorry if the flow is inaccurate.
> 
> Some spirits would possess Marius for lacking a certain sin, others would possess him for having a lot of the sin in question. Either way, I headcanon that the Sin Spirits refer to the Characters by concept rather than name, so the spirits in this case call him Repetition.
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for the next sin!


	12. Gluttonous Tiger Sorcerer and Tourmaline Record of Gluttony (Kageuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duo of stories about the Gluttonous Tiger Sorcerer and its associated weapon Tourmaline Record of Gluttony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Sin Jobs leggo~
> 
> While Golden Week in Japan starts tomorrow, we don't know when exactly Fusion Arc will launch. Heck, it might even launch on Day 1 of Golden Week itself!
> 
> So you might be asking what's Golden Week - it's a week in Japan that happens to have a lot of holidays during then, so they decided that they might as well make the entire week a holiday. During this time, many mobage have promotions and events to keep the players occupied - Fusion Arc is part of what SINoALICE is doing.
> 
> Alright - I think I went off tangent here - please enjoy the 2nd Sin!

######  ** Tourmaline Record of Gluttony (Kageuchi) **

####  **Level 1**

> A feast appears before me. But I do not hunger. I ignore it and move on. I do not crave for food – I prefer to feed on the souls of those who despair.

####  **Level 2**

> A pile of material treasure materializes before me. I ignore it and move on. I have no need for material treasures. After all, I cannot venture into the outside world.

####  **Level 3**

> I do not have any need for these things. I am an immortal Devil of artificial origins! Why do I need these for?  

####  **Level 4**

> As if on cue, a tiger with eyes the colour of the evening sun appears before me. It urges me to take what it has to offer. But what do I do with all these material things?

* * *

######  ** Gluttonous Tiger Sorcerer **

####  **Level 1**

> I, the Tiger of Gluttony, appear before Repetition. I present him various gifts. But he is confused. He says he does not have a need for them. I am confused. No one has ever rejected my gifts!

####  **Level 2**

> Everyone wants something, and usually the more the better. Food especially. Material wants like money and jewels. Surely no one can resist? And once they have it, the more they enjoy and then they ask for more. I’m more than happy to oblige!

####  **Level 3**

> People desire. When they desire, they will do anything to get it. And when they get what they want, they will consume, and they will desire again. It goes on forever and ever. Surely this makes us a perfect pair?

####  **Level 4**

> Well? What do you think? Don’t my powers suit you well? Once you’ve had a taste of what I can do, surely you will ask for more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presumably, the reason why the tiger is associated with Gluttony refers to this Indian folktale ['The Story of Little Black Sambo'](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Story_of_Little_Black_Sambo) where the titular character tricks the tigers into not eating him by leaving out his clothes, causing the tigers into believing that the clothes are the best part to eat, and they run around in circles until they turn into ghee. Either that or it's a reference to a Chinese idiom... I _think_ I read it somewhere but I can't remember...
> 
> Also, Minasa, if you're reading this, this one's for you.
> 
> See you next Sin!


	13. Sloth Bear Minstrel and Emerald Violin of Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duo of stories depicting the Sloth Bear Minstrel and the Emerald Violin of Sloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first things first.
> 
> HOLY SHIT FUSION ARC JUST DROPPED RIGHT ON THE BAT AT MIDNIGHT JST!!!!!!!!
> 
> This means that the main story is going back in full force! Once I'm done with Alice's Fusion Arc, Marius's will begin.
> 
> And with that, enjoy the new chapter!

######  ** Emerald Violin of Sloth (Kageuchi) **

####  **Level 1**

 

> **🎶** Little Bear, Little Bear.
> 
> What are you?
> 
> I am a Bear,
> 
> A Bear of Sloth.

              

####  **Level 2**

 

> **🎶** Repetition, Repetition.
> 
> Who are you?
> 
> My name is Marius,
> 
> A Storyteller of Fate.

####  **Level 3**

 

> **🎶** Little Bear, Little Bear.
> 
> Why have you come?
> 
> You have worked so hard,
> 
> Now embrace peaceful nothingness.

####  **Level 4**

 

> 🎶Repetition, Repetition.
> 
> Why won’t you rest?
> 
> I have a duty to fulfill,
> 
> A love story that never ends.

* * *

######  ** Sloth Bear Minstrel **

####  **Level 1**

 

> You look very tired, Repetition. Shall I sing you a lullaby? You should rest your weary eyes and let the fatigue wash away. I am a Bear of Sloth, who seeks to separate being from hard labour.

####  **Level 2**

 

> What’s that? You can’t rest? Why? Why would you choose to continue to bear (pun intended) the weight of the world that’s eating away at you?

####  **Level 3**

 

> This will not do. You’re hurt. You’re tired. You need rest. And I can provide that. For I am the Bear of Sloth. There’s no one kinder and more compassionate than I.

####  **Level 4**

 

> Come, fall into my embrace. Let me show you the wonders of not doing anything at all. Yes, once you’ve start to drift off, you’ll soon forget all of your troubles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because Fusion Arc dropped, doesn't mean I won't be uploading any more sin stories. They're still going to be up, until the last one. And if the Alternate Blood job applies to everyone and not just Alice, then Marius will get one too. It depends. 
> 
> Also, Sloth Bear Minstrel have the cutest weapon stories.
> 
> See you next Sin!


	14. Greedy Crow Paladin and Obsidian Halberd of Greed (Kageuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duo of stories dedicated to the Greedy Crow Paladin and its associated weapon Obsidian Halberd of Greed (Kageuchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say so far is that Fusion Arc is lit, music is awesome, and things have gotten very interesting indeed... I estimate that Chapter 1 of Fusion Arc in the main story will be up next Sunday, or somewhere along then. But I'm working on it, promise! 
> 
> We'll also be meeting our new character in June, who will then debut in the game in September. I'm just hoping that their concept isn't the same as Marius's, or we'd have a problem...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

######  ** Obsidian Halberd of Greed (Kageuchi) **

####  **Level 1**

> I’ll take and steal and rob.
> 
> None of you shall have what I wish for.

####  **Level 2**

> I desire and yearn and demand.
> 
> To this end, I shall take away lives.

####  **Level 3**

> I murder and kill and destroy.
> 
> Leaving nothing behind but dust and ashes.

####  **Level 4**

> Thus the Crow of Greed has noticed,
> 
> And the Crow of Greed shall initiate.

 

* * *

######  ** Greedy Crow Paladin **

####  **Level 1**

> Caw! Caw! I am a crow. A Crow of Greed. I take what I desire. I steal what I desire. I never leave anything else behind. Only I can have what I want.

####  **Level 2**

> What is this? Someone who desires for more than just the meaning of his existence? How delightful! I shall pay him a visit. Surely, we both are on the same page!

####  **Level 3**

> I sense your desire. You want so much yet can acquire so few. You want what that girl has, especially. You poor thing, literally living in her shadow!

####  **Level 4**

> Let’s see, how about a pact? I shall give you everything you need to obtain what you want. But, in exchange, you have to give me what is most precious to you… But surely you can get it back afterwards? After all, you are Repetition…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was surprisingly hard to write Greed, since it and Gluttony were pretty close to each other. I hope this works out though... I don't think I've written something where people do something wrong and get away with it...
> 
> (p.s: Greedy Crow Paladin was my first Sin job. I rolled for Snow White's and got it on the first try, but didn't realise the debuffs until it was too late. Since then I avoid rolling for Sin jobs unless I'm that confident...)
> 
> See you next sin!


	15. Wrath Wolf Crusher and Sapphire Hammer of Fury (Kageuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stories depicting the Wrath Wolf Crusher and its associated weapon Sapphire Hammer of Fury (Kageuchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good GRIEF was Fusion Arc a wild ride. I've just finished Little Mermaid's arc, got jump scared by Gishin and Anki again... yeah, all in a day's work for a SINoALICE player...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

######  ** Sapphire Hammer of Fury (Kageuchi) **

####  **Level 1**

> Conflict has always been a part of human history. For years, they have always tried to resolve conflict with violence, which leads to more conflict. It never ends.

####  **Level 2**

> And when humans are in conflict, other beings suffer. From other living things, to fellow humans, to even the environment itself. Humans will do anything to ensure that conflict will end in their favour.

####  **Level 3**

> Until I came here, I have never been part of direct conflict myself. But the more I stayed in this world, the more things I learned. One such thing was anger. I have always felt anger, but I do not know what it means to be angry. I am angry at Ritsuka Tachibana for being loved. I am angry at that Cerberus for betraying Maksis. But why?

####  **Level 4**

> The wolf with the bright blue eyes and sapphire fur noticed this. It knows I have no knowledge of pure fury. It presents me with a hammer. Surely I can evoke hatred through this hammer? I shall put it to good use then!

 

* * *

######  ** Wrath Wolf Crusher **

####  **Level 1**

> I am a wolf. The Wolf of Wrath. I feed on anger. Anger is what satisfies me. Without anger, there is no meaning in life. Everyday, I roam the woods in search of someone with enough anger to satiate my cravings.

####  **Level 2**

> Oh? What do we have here? A Character? Oh, I see! He possesses much anger. This is most delightful! The anger from discovering that he is but a mere replacement for a powerful relic instead of his own existence is such a unique form of wrath! I must have it!

####  **Level 3**

> Eh? What do you mean he does not know how and why he feels angry? What a strange being! Of course, there are so many reasons for feeling anger! Doesn’t he radiate much of it already? And all you need to do is to feel an immense hatred for something to be angry! After all, anger and hatred are what drives humans to conflict.

####  **Level 4**

> I see now. You aren’t human, but rather an artificial creation of a Devil King. So, you still have much to learn, eh? Very well! Just let me into your heart, and you shall experience all forms of anger! I look forward to seeing what you can do with my wrath and power, Repetition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before you guys ask when was Marius angry, he bit his right thumbnail in _Fortuna_ , and in _Fermata_ 's Calma End, he threw a temper tantrum when Roen revealed his past to Ritsuka. But he eventually cooled down. Somewhere deep inside, he's probably containing all his rage...
> 
> See you next Sin!


	16. Lustful Scorpion Cleric and Amethyst Staff of Lust (Kageuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stories depicting the Lustful Scorpion Cleric and its associated weapon Amethyst Staff of Lust (Kageuchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of the Sin stories! Just 1 more to go...
> 
> Well, on a sadder tone, the last Sin job and weapon story will be the final chapter for this fic. Possibly the only time I'll add more chapters is when 1. I can confirm that everyone will get a similar job as Alice/Alternate Blood or 2. more Characters get New Year jobs, since as of now 6 Characters have the Wasou job. However, if you want me to write more job/weapon stories, you can suggest them to me on twitter, tumblr or discord. Just bear in mind that I have the main story and _Encounters of the Library_ to work on, as well as my full time job and whatever birthday stories I can think of. But this definitely won't be the end of the series as a whole. I might also write a few stories that work as event stories...
> 
> And with that, enjoy the chapter!

######  ** Amethyst Staff of Lust (Kageuchi) **

####  **Level 1**

> Storge. The Love of Family. I never had a family, but there were days where I yearned for one.

####  **Level 2**

> Philia. The Love of Friendship. I never had friends. I have been alone all my life, isolated from the world.

####  **Level 3**

> Agape. The Love of All. How can you love all, when you can’t be sure that your subject will return that love?

####  **Level 4**

> Eros. The Love of Romance. It is with this love that I pursue Ritsuka Tachibana. It is this love that called forth the Scorpion…

* * *

 

######  ** Lustful Scorpion Cleric **

####  **Level 1**

> Hello, my dear. I am the Scorpion of Lust. It seems like your own desire for love is incredibly strong indeed. Perhaps I can help with that…

####  **Level 2**

> **I**  can sense it… your obsession with that girl with the Grimoire. You are attracted to her, but you cannot reach out to her. How pitiful indeed…

####  **Level 3**

> You have limited yourself for far too long. By repeating the same story over and over again, won’t you come to the same conclusion? Perhaps, by being summoned to this place, you can find the perfect solution…

####  **Level 4**

> Now then, Repetition. Shall we dance? I shall gladly lead you into the dance filled with lust and perversion. Go on, take it. I can’t wait to see how you dance on the ice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 down, 1 to go... 
> 
> We all know that (almost) everyone wants Ritsuka, as so does Marius in a sense. However, he does have different reasons... Either way, he definitely has this sin, especially given who his _seiyuu_ is best known for voicing...
> 
> Aside from that, this is the final chapter of the _Heisei_ era, so the next Sin chapter will be the 1st for the _Reiwa_ era.
> 
> See you next Sin Chapter (and the Reiwa Era)!


	17. Envious Serpent Gunner and Topaz Musket of Envy (Kageuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duo of stories featuring the Envious Serpent Gunner job and its associated weapon Topaz Musket of Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! We did it! All 7 Sin stories are out! Unfortunately, this means that we'll have to close this story. At least for now. 
> 
> Hey, at least we still have the other side story as well as the main story. And I can guarantee that the next chapter for _Encounters of the Library_ will be very soon.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

######  ** Topaz Musket of Envy (Kageuchi) **

####  **Level 1**

> I have always envied Ritsuka Tachibana. We are of the same origin. The Forbidden Grimoire. Yet, while she has all the love and care in the world, why is it that I have none?

####  **Level 2**

> I want to be noticed. I want people to embrace me. I want people to talk to. I want to enjoy little things with others. This is what she has. This is what I lack.

####  **Level 3**

> What should I do to have what she wants? I’ve been trying to find a solution for a long time. When I came here, this became my incentive to murder. I will do whatever it takes to attain my biggest desires.

####  **Level 4**

> Ah, it seems that the Serpent has noticed me. Its bright yellow eyes focuses on the crystal ball I hold. You were interested in my laments? Well, have at it! Feel my pain and suffering from isolation!

 

* * *

######  ** Envious Serpent Gunner **

####  **Level 1**

> Why, hello there! I see that you have much envy within you. How perfect! I am known as the Serpent of Envy, pleased to meet you. I do believe that Envious Repetition slides off the tongue most nicely. Or is it Repetitive Envy?

####  **Level 2**

> I can see how much jealousy you harbour within you. Oh, how wonderful! Your jealousy over someone you love suits me the most! Is it that you wish to take this human girl and claim her all to yourself?

####  **Level 3**

> Come, let me lend you my strength. Your envy with my strength will surely overpower the whole world! Isn’t that the greatest feeling? With your power and mine, the whole world will be ours to conquer?

####  **Level 4**

> So, what do you say? Do you, Repetition, accept my offer of power? Very well, let me show you the power of the strongest Envy… … Enjoy it while you can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapons: 100%  
> Data: 100%  
> Information: 100%
> 
> And with that, thank you for playing.


End file.
